impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ensiga Phantom Dragon
"Your fragile minds are your greatest weakness.." You will encounter numerous phases as you drop Ensiga's health : * 100%: Human * 80%: Dragon, becomes invulnerable at 60% health as long as the 3 dragonstones remain, they have 1200 health and you have to lead HAVOC into each of them. (??? Timing is important as they will respawn at full life shortly after they've been destroyed.) * UNVERIFIED START * 60%: Human, he disjoints his heart from him, becoming invulnerable, you have to attack his heart to damage him. The heart will often teleport at another location. Upon dying the heart deals 10% damage to Ensiga so you have to kill it 2 times. * 40%: Human, he gets his heart back and strengthen his ether magic : soul stones close to each other are now linked together, these thin links deal 2000 damage per second and apply Wither to players passing through them. * 20%: Dragon, he disjoints his heart and you have to kill it 2 times again. Each time his heart gets on the verge of dying it starts to glow with ether and becomes invulnerable similarly to dragon stones, you have to lead Havoc into it to finish both kills. * UNVERIFIED END There can only be up to 16 soulstones, Ensiga periodically summons 4 soulstones or sometimes 8 in human form, they have 75 health, deal 500 damage upon spawning and are invulnerable for 10 seconds. Ensiga can use them even invulnerable to: * Activate them, making them vulnerable and causing them to spawn 1 phantom and continuously spawn 2 phantoms for up to 11 phantoms total. Phantoms have 5 health and slowly track players, exploding to deal 250 damage and applying 1 Frailty stack. Frailty stacks up to 3 times increasing phantom damage by 50 per stack. * Absorb them, gaining energy and destroying them if they are vulnerable. To transform in his dragon form Ensiga conjures 8 shadows around him, they all crash towards the same player, each shadow deals 750 damage and applies Frailty on its way. They merge in a 1000 damage initial blast followed by a 3000 damage blast as Ensiga appears in dragon form. Moves DREAD Ensiga conjures three shadows on top of different players, all 4 begin channeling for 3 seconds, each dealing 600 damage per second around itself. Ensiga's area is much bigger. Human form activates up to 2 random soulstones inside the areas at the end. Dragon form makes Ensiga fly towards a player, makes all areas bigger and absorbs all soulstones in the areas for 12.5% energy at the end. ETHERBLAST Human form shoots an ether bomb at a player exploding in a large area for 2000 damage and 1.5 seconds stun. (??? maybe activate soulstones?) Dragon form shoots 3 small blasts at different players that explode absorbing soulstones for 6.25% energy, dealing 1500 damage, 1.5 seconds stun and leave soulfire for 15 seconds dealing 300 damage per second. PHANTOMLANCE Ensiga conjures two shadows close to him and all 3 face random players before conjuring phantom lances in lines that deal 1750 damage and apply 3 Frailty stacks. Multiple phantom lances can hit the same target if they are spaced enough. Human form phantom lances activate soulstones. Dragon form phantom lances absorb soulstones for 12.5% energy, the shadows can also be farther from him. ETHERBIND Shoots a slow undodgeable missile at a player, on impact deals 250 damage and links players nearby to the target, stunning and pulling them towards him until they touch for 250 damage and 20% slow for 6 seconds to both of them. Human Ensiga's basic attack is a melee ether strike dealing 900 damage and leaving soulfire for 15 seconds dealing 300 damage per second. SHADE Counter (1 s. cast) Conjures a shadow phantom that tracks a player for up to 3 seconds, activating soulstones on his way and on touch dealing 900 damage per second. (??? CAN ALSO ETHER LINK TO ENSIGA SOMETIMES.) PERA Conjures a blast around Ensiga for ????? damage and shoots undodgeable ether missiles at all players that deal 500 damage or activate soulstones. They can bounce up to 2 extra times to close players or soulstones. ETHER Counter (5 s. channel) Gain 100% energy over the duration. Upon completing summon a circle of 8 soulstones around Ensiga. DEVOUR (unnamed) Only used with a lot of phantoms. Absorbs all phantoms then soars as a dragon to land on a player in a very large area dealing ??? damage and releasing the phantoms in a circle around him. (WAKE ??? ABIDE ???) Dragon Ensiga's basic attack shoots a fast ether bomb exploding in a small area absorbing soulstones for 12.5% energy, dealing 1500 damage + 20% slow for 6 seconds and leaves soulfire for 15 seconds dealing 300 damage per second. If he is too close to a dragonstone after an ability cast he will lift it into the air, rendering it invulnerable until the next HAVOC. HAVOC Locks on the targeted player before taking flight, knockbacking players on his way behind, his head absorbs soulstones for 12.5% energy and deals ???? (FATAL) damage (and a 1.5 seconds stun???), his wings deal 2000 damage and a 20% slow for 6 seconds. Upon reaching the end of the arena he teleports back to his original position. His head can collide with a dead dragonstone, causing Ensiga to soar and land in a large area towards a player for 2000 damage and 1.5 seconds stun. SOULRITUAL Counter (1.5 s. cast) Activates up to 4 random soulstones then summons up to 16 soulstones. STONEGUARD Counter (2.5 s. cast) Lifts all dragonstones off the ground rendering them invulnerable until the next HAVOC and extends the invulnerability time of current invulnerable soulstones by ??? seconds. DEVOUR Ensiga soars then lands towards a player dealing ???? (FATAL) damage and absorbing soulstones for 25% energy. (RUIN ???) Casted below 20% health??? HAVOC flight but in a full circle starting on top of a player. PHANTOMFINISH # Ensiga disappears in a blast dealing 3000 damage around him. Turns all soulstones even activated ones invulnerable. Fully heals dragonstones and temporarily hides them. # He reappears at a random corner as a dragon and executes a HAVOC flight towards the middle. # He soars and crashes in the center of the arena in a global ether explosion that deals 1000 damage, stuns for 1.5 seconds and hatches soulstones into 2 phantoms each. Phantoms only hit players after the stun ends. # Teleports at a random location back in his previous form. Category:Boss